


Date with Diego Luna

by lunaslanaspace



Category: Diego Luna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaslanaspace/pseuds/lunaslanaspace
Summary: Una hermosa noche en la Ciudad de México y una gran cita con Diego Luna.A beautiful night in Mexico City and a great date with Diego Luna.
Relationships: Diego Luna/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Date with Diego Luna

Era domingo y hoy tengo una cita con Diego estaba muy nerviosa porque era nuestra primera cita como novios oficial, antes íbamos al parque, a comer helado, risas y charlas.

Diego iba a pasarme a recoger a mi casa a las 8:00 PM, faltaba 1 hora así que decidí bañarme, luego ponerme un vestido jean y converse blancos y el cabello suelto, luego me maquille un poco y ya estaba lista. Sonó la bocina del carro y ahí está Diego todo hermoso como andaba.  
Buenas noches mi lady.- Dice Diego dándome un beso en la mejilla. A lo que respondí con un abrazo y un buenas noches.

Era una hermosa noche en la Ciudad de México ya habíamos llegado al restaurante nos bajamos del carro y tomamos una mesa llegó el mesero y nos ofreció el menú. Ordenamos unas enchiladas con ensalada y un vino tinto, el mesero se retiró con el menú, mientras esperábamos la cena, charlamos recordando momentos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, lo mucho que nos amábamos y proyectos que Diego tenía en un futuro. El mesero llegó con nuestras enchiladas y el vino tinto.

Diego propuso hacer un brindis.  
Por muchos años de amor que nos faltan por recorrer y que nos amemos por el resto de nuestra vida y gracias por todo el apoyo que me das has sido como una amiga, confidente y una hermosa novia gracias por todo, te amo mucho.- Finalizó el brindis y está muy orgullosa de él y de nuestra relación y con tan hermosas palabras que me dedicó le tomé de la mano para decirle que también lo amaba mucho. 

Terminando nuestra cena, Diego pagó la cuenta y salimos del restaurante ya en la salida nos besamos y abrazamos mucho, Diego sabía que habían unos camarógrafos a unas cuadras del restaurante en que estábamos pero él no hizo nada solo dejo pasar el momento. Un bello momento.


End file.
